Crazy times at Hanover Academy
by Channychans
Summary: Ever wondered crazy things Serena did when she left for Hanover Academy, how Nate and Blair were once she left? This left off right after the Gossip girl Prequel. This is NOT Tv-show based.
1. Chapter 1

This is taking off from the gossip girl prequel book right when Serena's driving with her older brother to Hanover Academy

**This is taking off from the gossip girl prequel book right when Serena's driving with her older brother to Hanover Academy. Their will also be Blair chapters also.**

Serena clutched onto her phone staring at the photo of her different colored toenails while thinking about if she made the right choice to come to Hanover, I mean she knew by the look on Blair and Nate's faces when Blair arrived back from Scotland that things wouldn't be the same and that she'd be the third wheel while hoping that some way Nate would love her, she will miss them but she needed to move on, she most likely would never see them again anyways. She knew this was going to be the year of Serena, the year Serena experienced new things and let go of old traditions, _but hey she wouldn't mind keeping the tradition of afterschool cocktails_, just with new people though.

Serena opened her eyes to see her brother pulling into a parking lot at a beautiful, castle like school, it was obviously from around the 1700's. Eric Van der Woodsen, her gorgeous older brother, mumbled something into his phone, he than snapped it closed and peeked over at her, "Finally your awake, I got some pretty "cute" photos of you sleeping though" Eric said sarcastically and than chuckled, Serena giggled and than pouted, "I thought big brothers were supposed to be nice to their little sisters!" Eric was her savior, he always came through for her when she needed him, though he's usually with one of his thousands of girlfriends, but now that she finally decided to join him at Hanover she knew they would be spending a lot more time together.

"Serena grab all your stuff, were going to go meet up with a few of my friends and your going to help me unpack in my room, since you know I'm not the _most_ organized person" he said, than laughed. Serena got out of the car and looked down at her outfit, she was wearing the same blue Stella Mcartney dress she had worn to Nate's that ended at mid-thigh, she had changed from plain flipflops to strappy Jimmy Choo sandals. She grabbed two huge Luis Viutton suit cases and than handed two to Eric and than smiled goofily. They quickly walked through a trail with dozens of huge shady trees to what Eric called the quad. She saw a huge group of older boys and recognized a few of them from her sixteenth birthday a couple weeks ago, she waved at them while her and Eric quickly walked over, "Wassup man" yelled a boy with brown curly hair, Eric slapped hands with the brunette boy, and than started talking to an artsy looking guy with raybans on that she briefly remembered from one of their trips to Sun Valley, Serena sat on a bench next to Eric and all his friends, and considered on texting Nate but quickly changed her mind, she looked up to see most of the guys looking at her, she decided that if they weren't going to introduce themselves she might as well introduce herself first, she walked up to an English looking boy with longish blonde hair, she brought her handout and said "Hi I'm Serena" the boy smiled showing crooked looking teeth "Will" he giggled a little bit, whispered something into the ear of a boy with short black hair and than said " Weren't you in the july edition Playboy magazine?" she smiled fakely "Yah, I was the one eating icecream off the brunette" she lied and giggled to herself, what a loser she thought and turned around to find a boy that look a couple years older than looked half Italian and half French, with a shaved head, really tan and emerald green eyes that reminded her of Nate's, he was gorgeous. "Your going to get nowhere with lying" He than leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her but than turned towards her ear and whispered "I know that wasn't you in the magazine, your not slutty enough" he than leaned back into place and smiled cockily, she looked at him questioningly wondering if that was a good thing or bad thing, "I have my slutty moments" she joked, he raised an eyebrow, "By the way I'm Serena", "Brandon, I'm guessing your Eric's sister?". "Yea she is" they looked over to see Eric, who popped up next to Serena, " How are you man? I wish we could've met up in Paris, I just had to head back for my sisters birthday" Eric put his arm around Serena and than smiled, " I'm good, yah we all went and took the train down to St.tropez, it was pretty cool, I'm good though." Serena felt like she should give them some time to catch up so she looked down at her map to find where her room was, " Do you guys know wear Dumbarton is? I am totally confused, this school is huge compared to Constance" Eric grabbed the map and looked through it " Go sis, yours is right in the middle of me and all my friends rooms." Brandon than took the map from Eric and studied ir " oh shit it is, all the girls are definitely going to be jealous of that, I'm actually going to my room right now, which is right next to yours I can take you their if you want?" Brandon piped in. Serena smiled graciously, "Sure, but your going to have to carry my luggage for me" she than winked, and started skipping over to her bags which were siting on a bench, Brandon obediently followed, "Wow only four bags, you got me scared for a second, most girls usually bring around 15-20 bags" She looked down for a moment remembering why she came here, "oh well I decided to come here pretty last minute so I didn't have too much time to pack, I just needed to get away from all the drama ya know? , he looked at her understandingly, " Well I don't think this school is the best place to get away from drama, I have a feeling theirs a lot more drama than at your old school, what happened that made you want to come here?" she ignored his question and started skipping away from him " if you want to know you have to come get me!" she called playfully, but she soon stopped in front of an empty beer bottle, "a lot of partying here?" "oh, you don't even know" she giggled. "well here it is" he said, pointing to a beautiful French style, mini house with ivory growing on it he than pointed to six bigger versions of hers that were in a circle surrounding hers, " those are most of the guy dorms, mines right their" he said pointing to one that was directly in front of her door, "So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you? I admit I was pretty disappointed when I found out I was living in a sepereate building all to myself, but I guess it isn't that bad, will you help me set up though?" she said smiling hopingly. Instead of responding he grabbed her hand and started walking up to her room. Wow boarding school was sure going to be fun she thought to herself.

**Review pleasee!! Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Continue or not? please review, I'll update after around 5-10 reviews. Give me ideas and suggestions, THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Van der Woodson quickly opened the door to her room, hands still entangled with Brandon De'Laurents, her brothers friend

Serena Van der Woodson quickly opened the door to her room, hands still entangled with Brandon De'Laurents, her brothers friend who she had just met moments ago.

Serena struggled with the key until the door finally clicked open, she let go of his hand and picked up two of her Luis Vuitton suitcases while Brandon picked up her two other ones, she creaked the door open more and slowly peeked in like she was scared of the room than shoved it open all the way, dropped her bags on the floor, and body slammed onto the bed, "Ouch!" Squealed Serena, "Gawd! This bed is so hard, I feel like I'm on a rock!!" Brandon chuckled in response, and than lied down right next to her, he heard her moan than mumble "sleep", he didn't understand what she meant by that so he turned to the side and looked at her, her Silk blue dress had ridden up to her belly button revealing pink lacey underwear and showing her long, lean, tan legs, he stared at her beauty for one more second, than pulled her dressed down and closed his eyes.

Boom, Boom, Boom… Serena opened her eyes to someone pounding on the door, she looked over at Brandon who didn't get awaken from the noise. She quickly got up and looked through her window, "shit" she mumbled under her breath, it was the teacher that was supposed to give her uniform today, she completely forgot. It only took two pushes to wake Brandon up, Serena yelled "one moment!' to the teacher outside and than looked at Brandon "Brandon!! Hide under the bed, quick!" whispered Serena, he looked at her confused and than quickly understood. Serena opened the door swiftly and showed her trademark smile, "Hello, I am so sorry to keep you waiting Ms…?", the perky old lady looked completely charmed to be in her presence, "oh Ms.Ringold dear, I see you've got the same good looks as your brother, Ms. Van der Woodson" Serena smiled graciously "So you came to bring my uniform, am I right?" the quirky, funny lady blinked and than quickly responded "Oh yes, yes!! Thank you for reminding me heres your uniform, your schedule, the dining hall schedule, and the Events list, and dear, you are going to attend the welcome back dance, right?" Serena looked at the lady overwhelmed, but put on her old Van der Woodson charm to get this cooky lady out of her room "Thank you Ms.Ringold, oh and what lovely uniforms, and yes I will be attending the Dance, is that all you need?" Ms.Ringold smiled brightly, nodded her head, and walked away.

Serena giggled at Brandon, while he struggled to get out from the under the bed, his white oxford shirt snagged on one of the bed post while trying to stand up, tearing the side of his shirt in half resulting it to fall off, revealing his tan, chiseled six pack "Fuck" he muttered, Serena laid back on the bed breaking into hysterics "Hey, that's not fair, I'll rip your dress off, than you'll know how it feels!" he said jumping next to her on the bed pretending to rip her dress off, Serena put her hands over her body defensivly while still laughing and choked out, "No!! I'll rip your jeans off you than, and your boxers, well unless your wearing tidy widys!" he continuesly tried ripping off her dress so she jumped on top of him, and straddled him down, "You just grabbed my boob, perv!" Serena yelled, still giggling, he smiled wide "oh you want more?" and than kept pretending to grab her boobs, "actually nevermind, I already saw your pink underwear last night when your dress rose up" Brandon said smiling mischeviously, Serena fake gasped and than lied completely down on him, "Ya know, you remind me of like a gay bestfriend or something, wow were going to have so much fun shopping, doing our hair, watching Breakfest at Tiffanys, you know the usual that best friends do!" he laughed and than rolled out from underneath her, Brandon scratched his head while looking at the clock, "Shit, its 11:20, breakfest at the dining hall ends at 11:30, and you have to wear your uniform you know" Brandon said while looking down at his ripped shirt and grabbed his School blazer instead, while Serena slid her dress off quickly revealing her pink lacy underwear and matching bra, "Stop drooling, Brandon" Serena said to a staring Brandon, she slid her skirt on quickly and than threw her blazer on not bothering to button it, she shoved her feet into her favorite pair of Chanel flats and motioned for Brandon to Follow her.

Brandon and Serena walked out of her room quickly, Brandon looked down at his outfit, he forgot to button his blazer which now showed his open chest, he than looked over at Serena her skirt was way too tight and short, she obviously got the wrong size and she like himself forgot to wear a shirt under her blazer and forgot to button it so her pink lacy bra was out completely for the whole world to see, he saw a few boys he remembered from the football team pass by and stare in awe at Serena, "You really like me that much Serena? Copying my Blazer, no shirt underneath style?" Brandon said jokingly while buttoning her way to big blazer for her, she looked down and laughed "I knew I forgot something! But what's up with the uniform? The jackets HUGE! And the skirt is for like a 5 year old!" Serena said pouting and Brandon laughed.

Kate Bonden stared in shock as her longtime crush walked in with a gorgeous blonde girl. Did Brandon not notice her signals that she liked him? Even though she also liked Drew Mason she knew her and Brandon were way more perfect for eachother, she was the sort of slutty girl that had hooked up with most of the guys at Hanover, and he was the player that always went from girl to girl. She looked over at her friend Sage Davis who was stirring her eggs around with her fork looking rather bored, Kate saw Sage look up from her eggs and mouth something to Brandon's hot best friend Cameron Walsh and than wink, she wondered if they had a fling. I mean Cameron was probably one of the hottest guys, with his jet black hair and big blue eyes, but he was too much of a romantic for her and seemed way to serious with his relationships. Kate looked over to see the gorgeous blonde girl and Brandon sitting down next to Cameron, Good she thought, time to flirt. Kate leaned over the table showing Brandon full cleavage while twisting her auburn hair around her finger "hey Brandon! How was summer break? God I missed you so much!" Kate cooed, she looked over at the blonde shoving fruit into her pink, pouty lips oblivious to Kate talking, Brandon looked up at her as if just realizing she was talking to him "oh yah it was great, this is Serena Van der Woodson by the way, Erics sister, she just came from New York, god did she get lucky, she got her own room right in the center all of the guys rooms, the rooms called Dumbarton I think." Serena looked up and realized they were talking about her , she brought her hand out to introduce herself "Yes it is Dumbarton, and I am Serena by the way, and your name is?..." God did kate hate this girl already, I mean shes already flirting with the her love of her life, shes got a room right in the center of all the guys, and is effortlessly gorgeous. The war is on Bitch.


End file.
